


And Do Not Call It Fixity

by Nokomis



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, crossposting LJ fic from days of yore, doppelgangers, making out with time-displaced versions of yourself, no clue how to really tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: Past and present versions of various Ways collide and make out. (Garry/Gerard/Lyn-Z/Lindsey, Mikey/Mikey/Mikey)





	And Do Not Call It Fixity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://nokomis305.livejournal.com/153353.html).

Mikey, Gerard and Lyn-Z were settled on the couch watching a movie when the power flickered off. When it flickered back on, the blue screen of the television illuminated the room, which was considerably more crowded than it had been seconds before.

“Holy fuck,” Lyn-Z said, leaning forward.

“Holy fucking fuck,” agreed the teenage Lindsey sitting on the floor, gaping back up at her.

Mikey was blinking rapidly at the two Mikeys sprawled on either side of Lindsey. The one in the Black Parade uniform raised an eyebrow. The one with the flat-ironed hair tucked under his glasses pulled the glasses off, wiped them on his Mikey hoodie, and stuck them back on. He straightened his unicorn pin fretfully. 

“Wow, Mikey, you were right about my mushroom hair,” Gerard said, staring at his plump teenage self. Garry scowled.

“Told you,” all three Mikeys chorused. 

They all stayed put, staring in disbelief for a few moments before Gerard said, “Wait, this could be bad! What if we let our past selves know something we shouldn’t?”

“Like the fact that they’re going to live to be thirty?” Lyn-Z said dryly.

“Thirty?” gasped Garry. “You’re ancient!”

Gerard glared at him. “It is not ancient! It’s how old they keep Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne and everyone.”

“Yeah, but how many times have you saved the world?” Garry asked, crossing his arms over his Iron Maiden t-shirt.

The Mikeys shared a series of unreadable looks. Lyn-Z knew him well enough to know that most of them amounted to, “Wow, these kids are slow.”

“I’m gonna go, you know, hang out,” Mikey said. “With myself.”

The Mikey in the unicorn pin kept staring. “I would ask if you really are me, but I can read your shirt,” he said finally.

Mikey raised his eyebrow. “Your hoodie has our name on it, too, you know.”

The Mikey in uniform snickered. 

Garry went back to staring at the variations of his brother, and then back at the older version of himself. “Dude,” he kept muttering. “Shit.”

The Mikeys stood. It was like watching a trio of unicorn colts wobble to their feet. Lyn-Z snickered.

She got three bitchy glares in response. She stuck her tongue out at them, and they turned on their heel. Their conversation as they went to the bedroom seemed to mainly revolve around hairstyles - the Mikey with the straightening addiction thought that the Mikey with the short hair was alright, but that the straggly hair was too boring, and the current Mikey was fine with telling his earlier self how silly his hair looked tucked under his glasses.

The door slammed behind them, and Lyn-Z would not be surprised if the hair nitpicking stopped as soon as they no longer had an audience.

“My brother - or brothers? - is... are...” Gerard let out a frustrated sound. “They’re fucking, aren’t they?”

“I think that’s a good guess,” Lyn-Z said, looking at the closed bedroom door speculatively. “Babe, I kind of want to film that action.”

Gerard scrunched up his nose at her.

“What? Just imagine,” she said, turning a teasing grin on him. “Three sets of identical hands rubbing over three bodies... one set of glasses knocked askew... probably they’re all stumbling through the exact same dirty talk...”

“Please stop,” Gerard said. Garry looked horrified. Lindsey had her knees pressed tight together and was also staring at the closed door, mouth hanging slightly open.

“What?” Lyn-Z said, pushing at her husband’s shoulder. “It’s hot!”

“It’s my brother,” he corrected.

Lyn-Z laughed and straddled him in a single smooth motion, kissing the tip of his nose lightly before saying, “Doesn’t make it any less hot, hon.”

Garry let out a kind of strangled sound, and Lindsey rolled her eyes at him. “I grow up to be a loveydove sap?” she said disdainfully.

“You grow up to be hot,” Garry informed her. “What happened?”

“You’re a pig,” she calmly informed him.

Lyn-Z was doing her best to hide her laughter, but the best she could do was to hide her face in Gerard’s shoulder while she shook with laughter.

He shot his younger self an annoyed look. “You should respect women of all shapes and sizes, because they’re all beautiful.”

“Yeah, and it isn’t like you’ve got a dream bod yourself,” Lyn-Z offers, moving so that she was sitting across Gerard’s lap, rather than straddling him.

Garry and Lindsay kept glaring at each other.

“We used to be the exact same person,” Gerard whispered.

“It’s kind of adorable,” Lyn-Z said. “Like I should take pictures or something.” She paused. “Oh god, I suddenly understand my mother.”

“I’m still worried about the effects on the timeline,” Gerard said. 

“Do you remember this happening?” Lyn-Z asked. “Because I don’t.”

“Me either,” Gerard admitted. “But still... what if it’s like if Batman got the chance to warn Thomas Wayne to not go to the movies?”

“Wait, is my life going to suck?” Garry asked. “Because from here it looks pretty awesome.” He was not subtle at all in the way he was staring at Lyn-Z. 

“It is awesome, just wait,” Gerard assured him. 

“But what if being here destroys the space-time continuum?” Garry suddenly burst out with. He stared at Lyn-Z. “Like, what if just knowing that I end up with her means I fuck it up when I meet her and we never end up together?”

“That’s completely true,” Gerard said. He turned to Lyn-Z. “We’re going to fuck up the timeline!”

“They could be from different timelines,” Lyn-Z pointed out. “Which would explain why we can’t remember this. Maybe they never live our lives.”

Lindsey had wandered across the room and had her ear pressed to the closed bedroom door. Her eyes were comically wide.

Gerard tried his best to ignore her, but found it difficult when Lyn-Z called across the room, “Hey, self, how’s it sounding in there?”

Lindsey turned pink and said, “Just like you’d think it would.”

Garry and Gerard both let out ever-suffering sighs.

“Why is Mikey having all the fun?” Lyn-Z asked.

“Because Mikey is entertaining himself,” Gerard replied. “We have impressionable youths in the room.”

Garry and Lyn-Z snorted.

“Do you think maybe we’re taking this all a bit too much in stride?” Lindsey asked. She reluctantly stepped away from the bedroom door. “I mean... I don’t think I’ll become you. I bet this is a crazy mindfuck. Like, we’re presented ideal future selves and that’s supposed to...”

“Supposed to what?” Garry asked, but he was eyeing Gerard and Lyn-Z speculatively too. He glanced around the room, and when he spotted the platinum record hanging on the wall he took another step back.

“Like maybe we’re going to be brainwashed into thinking that the only way we’re going to achieve this level of personal success is by, I don’t know, sacrificing babies or something.”

Lyn-Z tried to resist breaking into hysterical laughter, but she failed. Utterly.

Lindsey glared at her. Garry still looked wary, as though the floor might fall out from under him.

Gerard gave her a reproving look. “Lyn, it’s not like that’s an illogical thought process or anything. This is an odd situation.”

“You’re an ideal perfect future!” she snickered, prodding Gerard in the shoulder. 

“What? Life is great!”

“Idealized visions of oneself shouldn’t smell like truck stops,” Lyn-Z said. 

“You’ve never complained!” Gerard said. Garry was rolling his eyes. Lindsey was edging back to the bedroom door.

“Are you two married or something?” Garry said.

Lyn-Z and Gerard both broke into grins. “Yep!”

Lindsey was the one rolling her eyes now. “You never answered the question,” she said, leaning against the bedroom door and crossing her arms in an attempt to look badass.

Lyn-Z knew herself well enough to tell Lindsey was tilting her head like that to better hear what was going on with the three Mikeys.

“You don’t know that we aren’t some sort of strange plot to get you to murder babies, but really, I don’t want you to murder babies,” Lyn-Z said. “Instead you can just, you know, rock out.”

“I want to be an artist,” Lindsey said stoutly.

Garry said, “I am an artist.”

“Do you remembering being this bratty?” she whispered to Gerard.

“So many things make sense now,” he whispered back.

“I can hear you,” Garry snapped.

“Well, when you have a hot wife you can whisper things to her, too,” Gerard said.

Lyn-Z just kept bursting into laughter. She kind of suspected she was hysterical, but whatever, this situation was completely weirder than anything Jimmy had ever gotten her into. 

She realized that Lindsey had cracked open the bedroom door and was peering inside.

“Are they having fun?” she asked. 

Lindsey guiltily jumped back, pulling the door shut. “Um. Yeah, yeah, it certainly appeared so.”

She prodded Gerard again. “I don’t think it’s fair.”

“That Mikey is having fun while we get accused of brainwashing ourselves?”

“Pretty much,” Lyn-Z said. “I bet Garry there’s a total virgin.”

Garry turned bright red and sputtered, “I am not! I have a girlfriend! She’s very awesome. Just as awesome as you!”

“He is,” Gerard confirmed.

“Hey!” Garry said, glaring.

Gerard shrugged. Lindsey snickered.

“You know,” Lyn-Z continued. “It’s kind of like masturbation, if it’s yourself.”

Gerard gave her a look. “So technically Garry here could leave this room a virgin.”

“That he could,” Lyn-Z said. “We wouldn’t want to mess with the space-time continuum or anything, right?”

Garry looked like he was about to swallow his tongue, and also like he regretted his earlier complaints about interrupting the course of history.

Lindsey, on the other hand, smirked at her older self before strolling across the room, hips swaying, and planting herself on the couch on the other side of Gerard. “I can read between the lines,” she said, winking at Gerard.

“Um,” he said as Lyn-Z leaned over and grabbed her younger self’s collar, pulling her down for a kiss. It was eager and hot, and she could feel Gerard shifting underneath her thigh, could feel his reaction pressing up against her.

That, paired with the press of Lindsey’s familiar body against her own and the strange taste of herself against her tongue, was enough to make her wonder why they’d spent so much time sitting around talking.

She wasn’t sure how long they spent, sprawled over Gerard’s lap and lazily kissing and running their hands up and down each other’s bellies and breasts and backs, but when they broke apart Lyn-Z couldn’t stop staring at how red and swollen Lindsey’s lips were, and how Gerard was staring.

Garry was still sitting on the floor, knees brought up and hands positioned awkwardly to hide his crotch as he stared.

“I think we just put on a show,” Lindsey said, straightening her t-shirt self-consciously.

“I think we’re about to get one,” Lyn-Z said, shifting so that Gerard could slide out from underneath her. He sat on the floor, back pressed to the couch, and motioned for Garry to come closer.

This kiss was more awkward - Garry looked surprised, though it was obvious when he moved that he was turned on - and they bumped noses and Garry kind of grabbed at Gerard’s shoulder enough to knock their foreheads together.

The second try, though, was more successful, and Lindsey let out a surprised squeak when Gerard slid his hand down into Garry’s jeans.

Lyn-Z glanced at her younger self, gauging what her reaction would have been, then reached over and played with the button on Lindsey’s jeans.

“Wanna?” she asked.

“Uh-huh,” Lindsey replied, glancing back and forth between Lyn-Z and Gerard.

“Fuck,” Garry breathed, gasping as Gerard’s hand moved deeper into his pants, eyes wide and darting between his older self sprawled in front of him and Lyn-Z and Lindsey, tangled together on the couch. “Fuck.”

A few minutes later, when one of the Mikeys - it was impossible to tell which, from the bare bony shoulders and the wildly mussed hair - stuck his head out the bedroom door, he yelped, “Oh my god, my eyes.”

Lyn-Z couldn’t keep the laughter inside; wrapped around her, Lindsey writhed from the vibrations. 

“Fuck you,” both Gerard and Garry yelled, and for a second Lyn-Z couldn’t even tell which one was hers.

They both were, really, she reckoned. 

Mikey slammed the door; she could hear the annoyed squeak of his voice on the other side before it became muffled and silenced after a thump that sounded suspiciously like he’d been pressed hard into the door.

“You don’t really believe in that space-time-continuum shit, do you?” Lyn-Z asked.

“Fuck it,” Gerard mumbled, pulling her down into a kiss.

Lindsey laughed, delighted, and joined the fray.


End file.
